The Notorious Bella Swan
by toxicbluecrayon
Summary: Bella Swan isn't like all the other women of the conservative fifties. She is a big name in the erotic, but dark world of pin-up and bondage modeling. What happens when a hot shot attorney comes to her to fufill his dark, and practically illegal, desire.
1. I Was Never The Girl Next Door

The Notorious Bella Swan

A Collaboration Piece By toxicbluecrayon and AmandaCullen84

Prologue: I Was Never The Girl Next Door

BPOV

January 22, 1953

The gusty winter wind whistled and moaned through the cracks of the weathered window pane; rattling it rhythmically as I finished lacing up the patented black leather dominatrix boot that I just slipped onto my left leg. I yanked the crisp white laces in effort to tighten the boot's grip against my calf and thigh. The strings were nice and taunt; satisfying me enough to finish tying the boot and start clasping the eyelets of my black leather corset. The boning of the corset pushing my full and already pert breasts upward.

Once each eyelet was coupled, I focused my attention on my face and hair. The Chicago wind that blew me into Whitlock's Celebrity Photos and Lobby Cards Incorporated also disarrayed my carefully sculpted hair. I ran my fingers through my bangs then tried to fluff up my chocolate brown curls, which turned out to be a abysmal idea. The hair just frizzed even more. Groaning, I reached for my wooden hair brush; the same one I used three days ago to 'beat' Rosalie's ass as a nearby camera rolled, and began running its nimble teeth through my tangled hair. As I worked the brush through my tresses, I stared at my reflection in the vanity mirror in front of me. I have changed a great deal over the past two years; the plump apple cheeks that once made me look babyish and cherubic hollowed down, giving me a healthy profile that was more womanly. My face now was in proportion with my supple rosebud lips and wide, catlike eyes.

I certainly looked nothing like the young girl that came stumbling into the Little Italy district a year ago; wearing a hand me down black church dress provided by Catholic Social Services and a pair of scuffed up saddle shoes that was one size too small. My coin purse, once holding just enough for a one week stint at the Allerton Hotel and some canned soup, now held enough money for me to live comfortably. I could not only afford to pay for my small loft apartment and my text books for lit class, but I could also afford to take a taxi and an occasional stop at the Arden counter at Marshall Fields' every so often.

My life was a total one-eighty from the timid, small town girl I used to be a year ago. I traded in the pressed cream colored apron for skimpy lingerie. I traded in my weekly routines of prayer circle for scenes and photo shoots. I traded my, what many would call, a respectable and noble life as a dirt poor Suzy homemaker for a lucrative life in the world of pin-up modeling.

Perhaps it's not righteous for me to pose scantily clothed (or in some rare cases, not clothed at all), but I didn't see myself as a whore or trashy. When I get asked what I think God would say if he were to see me doing these things, I always point out that Eve was placed in the Garden of Eden nude. Sure, that usually brought up further arguments, but, to me, it made sense. Why would God be contradictory when the first aspects of his creation were placed on this earth without a stitch of clothing? It was when they sinned, they put on clothes. Besides, I was making people happy; giving them an innocent sense of pleasure in their complicated lives. I would like to think, to hope, that giving someone else a hint of happiness would somehow make my impurities less aberrant.

I absent mindedly continued to brush my locks until a delicate, cool hand rested on top of my own; stopping the brush in mid track. I turned to see Alice Whitlock smiling down at me.

"Now, Bella. You are going to brush that lovely hair until it falls right out of your scalp!" She released a small chuckle as she pulled the brush out of my limp grip. I laughed slightly along with her, ignoring how the boning of the corset dug into my ribcage as I did so.

"Hi Alice."

Alice Whitlock was the photo shop's co-owner alongside her husband of five years, Jasper Whitlock. Alice was also involved in her husband's 'private side business' as one of the lead photographers . Alice had the perfect attitude for this line of work: quirky, bold, and full of spirit You had to have that cockiness and creativity to partake in the things that we do for a living.

Alice winked at me before collapsing gracefully to her knees. She gently grabbed my left calf and began re-lacing the raveling shoelace that came untied somehow during my photo shoot prepping. She smiled as she happily retied the shoelace as she began the run-through of the photo shoot that I would be doing today.

"Now, Bella...Jasper asked me to prep you for this shoot...it's going to be a little different from our normal shoots..."

I bit my lip, my mind consumed with newly acquired worry. What did she mean by 'different'? Different as in how? Was there going to be a role reversal? Was Rosalie, my normal shoot partner, going to lead instead of me? Was there some new, weird contraption that I was expected to use? My heart began to flutter hard in my chest. "W-what exactly, Alice..."

She cut me off as she swiftly, and a little roughly, tied my boot. "Normally, this is a closed off set, right? Well, we have a client that happens to be a friend of ours. He is a very respectable attorney; covering only high profile cases. Very normal guy, but has a lot of pressures from his profession, you see? His name being connected to various murder and mob cases; always in the papers...I'm sure the press would report him taking a piss if they could: time, date, left hand or right..."

I groaned at the detail. Seriously, Alice.

"Um...Alice, you are rambling...what's this guy's name? What does he like?"

Alice popped the tube off my cherry red lipstick and motioned with her lips for me to pucker up. I did as instructed; allowing her to brush the creamy residue across my lips. She sighed and began to answer my questions as she worked on defining my cupid bow on my upper lip.

"His name Cullen. Edward Cullen. He's twenty-six...three years your senior. Went to Dartmouth and Harvard Law. Was in the air force a year until he was injured in combat. Likes homemade Italian, swing dancing, long walks on the beach, "

Then, with deliberated lethargy, she grinned wickedly at me, leaning in as if she had some big secret to share. Her warm, hazel eyes lit up as her thin brows arched upward, resembling archer's bow. With a hint of excitement, she murmured.

"Oh, and he loves to see a pretty lady in control...preferably with a riding crop..."

A/N: This is just a short prologue to see if it peaks anyone's interest. Basically, this is a story that is loosely based on the Notorious Bettie Page story. Both Amanda and I are working on other E/B stories on this site too. Feel free to check out our profiles for more stories!

Also, reviews and feedback are always welcome! Tell us what you think! :-)

Thanks, -toxicbluecrayon


	2. Its Only Make Believe

**A/N**

**Ok, hi guys! I'm Amanda (AmandaCullen84) and today it is my job to update the story! This is a very exciting collaboration piece and I hope you are enjoying it. If you are interested you should take a look at my other stories! My most exciting one right now is Summer shudder. If you are one of my fans, don't worry, I'm still updating everything else :) **

**Also I'm, supposed to tell you that, yes L&SV WILL continue to be updated as well!**

**I really hope you are enjoying this story, we do NOT own Twilight.**

**Oh, and Dirty-Boyward LOVES reviews **

**

* * *

  
**

The Notorious Bella Swan

A Collaboration Piece By toxicbluecrayon and AmandaCullen84

Chapter Two: It's Only Make Believe

Edward Cullen's Point of View

I was five minutes early. The session started at 5:30 sharp and it was only 5:25. The sun's rays cast a dying glow against the tall city buildings as it slowly sank down. Another day of hustling brings forth a another twilight; another day ending and bringing each living person closer to his or her own demise. It didn't matter how good your day had been or how desperately you wanted it to continue. The night always came and claimed the bright, happy rays; eclipsing the world in darkness and solitude. Twilight: bittersweet, yet beautiful. I sighed as my thoughts continued to prattle through my nervous brain, looking down at my open pocket watch. 5:26: one damn minute has passed since I first reached the front steps of the still bustling store front of Whitlock's. I cursed myself for arriving early, yet I was never the kind of man that arrived late. Call it punctuality, proceeding with caution...whatever you wish. Maybe it was just plain old habit and expectation to be on time.

I was an attorney, a fucking proficient attorney, after all. I was paid to be on time and precise. Being tardy for a court appearance did not only put my credibility at risk amongst my clients and the jury, but it also put me at risk of being held in contempt of court.

Even though I occasionally like to gamble, that did not mean I wanted to put my reputation up as collateral. I was always on time. Every time.

This aberrant planned evening was not going to be an exception to the rule.

It wasn't until I was in Whitlock's, strolling in between the third row of lobby card bins (left bin being horror films and right side being musicals...how appropriate. Certainly an inside joke of Jasper's), that I began to question my decision to come here. This wasn't my thing, really. I mean, I was a rather private person, and like everyone that's private, I had my share of secrets. Not the kind of secrets that I could easily share in confidence with my long time family priest . I wasn't an alcoholic. I wasn't an ladies' man. I wasn't a klepto either.

My secret?

I like looking at photographs and magazines; not _Life_ or _The Reader's Digest_. The kind of magazines I enjoyed were not available at the local Five and Dime and they certainly weren't coffee table material. I could only get these magazines here at Whitlock's.

Some of these magazines were fairly innocuous in content; just the standard bachelor rags with scantily clothed (or not clothed at all) pin-up dames on roller skates being chased about by a man in a gorilla costume or baking cupcakes in nothing but a pair of nylon thigh highs, vibrantly colored, lacy knickers, and a freshly pressed white apron.

Then there were the more sexier publications that I had taken a liking to over a year ago. These magazines, if ever found in my office desk or my briefcase by a fellow co-worker, would jeopardize my accreditation in law and tarnish my social standing nationwide. My newly unearthed desire for black leather, ropes, and riding crops had become a drug for me.

A secret that was damning yet enviable, thus leaving me in a immense bind. I might as well have been a federal criminal in the eyes of the conservatives or the individuals that made up the bible belt for liking such perverse things.

Jasper Whitlock's wife, Alice, was the one that awakened me to this sensual world. Jasper, an old friend of mine from the air force, had become the guardian and supplier of my secret obsession. Over time, I began to trust Alice as well. Before this, I didn't know that they were involved in the risky world of erotica. They seemed like any normal couple would, after all.

It all began when Alice spotted me eying a Lana Turner gloss. Instead of gazing at Miss Turner's patina of thick golden locks, her full satiny red lips, or her pert breasts, my eyes slid up and down her tan, shapely les that were framed immaculately by the tight black pencil skirt and dark cherry cola red pumps that were, at least, three inches high. Her calves were taunt from the very position.

Alice had asked me quite a few questions that day, but only one stuck out.

_"Edward, I know this may be an absurd question to ask an attorney, but...do you like control?"_

_" Shit. She's on to me,"_I remembered thinking. Nervously, I had responded, "_W-what the hell do you mean? Control...?"_

Her elfin like hand rested on my nearby arm that was propped up on the counter. I still held Lana Turner's photograph in my hand and Lana's legs still held my gaze. Alice leaned in some and smiled reassuringly. _"I know, Edward. Jasper does too...we know all too well...and if you just answer my question, you'll find out how we know. Just tell me...do you like control?"_

_"Well...yes...I guess I do..."_

_"Okay...what exactly do you like?"_

_"Um....I like to be in control...but sometimes..."_

_"....Yes....?"_

_"S-sometimes...I want to be controlled. I want to be..."_ I remembered how the air seemed to get caught between my lips as I pushed the words forward and out, "_controlled by a woman that won't take no for an answer...I want to watch her be in control of others..."_

It took little effort for Alice to pull me through the store and down the basement stairs to the stockroom; saying that she had 'just what I was looking for' as she hunted around non descript cardboard boxes; some labeled with dates and the word _Swan_. She kept stressing that these were for special clients of the Whitlock shop.

At first, the black and white photographs that she salvaged from the various boxes were risqué, but tame: ranging in ebony haired and blonde haired beauties with curved hourglass figures wearing black frilly nighties; the blonde combing the other's long silky ebony hair as she looked down with fake excitement at a Bobby Darin record that she was grasping in her tiny alabaster hands.

I was enamored by the dark haired vixen with her big doe eyes and greedily flipped through the photos that continued to remain erotic, but mild up to the ninth picture. Then, as I flipped to the tenth photo in the stack, I felt myself flush at the most incredibly sexy image I had ever seen.

The dark haired vixen, freshly dressed in a leather corset, sheer black panties, black thigh highs, and tall black boots that laced up to mid thigh sat proudly on a stool with her blonde friend bent over her petal like legs. My eyes skimmed up the vixen's raised hand that was about to descend on her friend's round, lacy covered buttocks.

Gripped in the dark haired vixen's hand was a solid wood hair brush...bristle side up.

Now, here I was, in Whitlock's again waiting for Alice and Jasper to take me to where I would direct my own scene. I had requested the dark haired vixen to star in my fantasy on film. To say I was excited would be the most grievous understatement the world had ever known. If I had been a less civilized person, I would be yelling for Alice to get the show on the road, but I wasn't.

I stood waiting in the lobby of their now closed shop. My hands clasped behind my back, putting on the facade of an indifferent man. Oh, how I could act. The clicking of Alice's shoes caught my attention. I fought the urge to look in the direction of the noise. I did not want them to know how much I was looking forward to this.

I knew Jasper and Alice would never hold this over me in a blackmail attempt, but you could never be too safe in my profession. You just never knew when a witch hunt might break out and if you would be a casualty. It was best to keep your image squeaky clean and this was hardly the way to do it.

"Hey Edward, are you ready?" Alice said, her smile beaming.

I only nodded.

Alice led me through the myriad tables of boxes containing their more vanilla pictures to a small door in the back of the store. Alice quickly pulled out a key and deftly, with the movement of someone who has done this many times before, unlocked the door. The stairway was small and dark, it smelled faintly musty.

"Watch your step," Alice said over her shoulder.

Alice's dark hair was cut short and stuck out in places, but t looked perfect on her. She was much shorter than I, the size of an older child, and had the whitest skin I had ever seen. She had a bounce to her step and always seemed to remind me of a pixie. She seemed oblivious to the dark, wood paneled stairway that seemed to be right out of a movie of ill-report.

We reached the landing and I took in my surrounding. There was a large room, all the windows covered, and various little sets. This, I assumed, was where they did all their shooting. There were props of all kinds and I found myself becoming even more enticed by the idea of having my own private photographer at my disposal.

"Edward!" Jasper called from across the room, "So glad you made it. You will really like what we are doing here."

Jasper was tall and slim. He'd lead a hard life on a farm in the south and his muscles attested to that fact. His hair was blonde and curly and a little longer than most would approve of. He had a way of being well spoken, even though you wouldn't think he'd be. He would always be my friend.

"The models will be in shortly. They had to get into the costumes you requested," Alice spoke with a sly smile.

Part of me was appalled I was about to let my friends be privy to this side of me. What would they think of me after? Then I reminded myself this is how they made a living, they had probably seen it all. Jasper placed a single chair in front of a white sheet. The chair was metal and sturdy with a black cushion in the seat and the back. It didn't look comfortable, but then the scene was nothing if uncomfortable.

It was then I heard laughter like a bell. My head snapped in the direction of the angelic sound. There she was, the dark haired vixen. Slowly and with purpose, I walked calmly to them. The vixen was not tall but not short. She was curvy without being stocky. He raven hair flowed down her back, her bangs cut in a curve on her forehead. She was perfect, absolutely perfect, and I needed to meet her.

I walked up behind Alice and cleared my throat hoping to gain her attention. She jumped slightly before turning to me.

"Oh, yes," she began," Girls, this is Mr. Cullen. He is going to be directing our shoot today. This is Isabella and Rosalie."

The vixen offered me her hand," Just Bella."

Bella's smile was wondrous and warmed me like the sun.

"Just Edward then," I spoke, breaking rule one.

I had never intended to tell them my first name as my last name was damning enough. My family was powerful here and it was dangerous for me to even partially reveal myself. However, I was asking her to do things that warranted my being honest with her.

"Ok let's get started," Alice said, smile plastered on her face again.

I followed the trio over to the little set, anxious to see where they would go with my previous instructions. Alice and I had had long phone conversations after all. She sat Bella in the chair, adjusting her thigh his and leather corset, then placed Rosalie in her lap. Rosalie was wearing black silk panties, bra, and dangerously high black heels. Bella had worn knee high boots per my request.

Alice brought Bella the prop I had also asked for; a black riding crop. It had been my desire to see the beautiful vixen take charge of her friend with that riding crop. To imagine how she would be punished for some naughty deed or another. To maybe even imagine her punishing me for something. The thought made me shiver slightly, despite the warmth.

"Alice," I spoke up, surprising myself, " I have a different idea in mind for a prop.

"Ok, what is it and I'll see if we have it," Alice replied obligingly.

"Oh, you'll have no problem finding it," I said.

Then I rose from the seat they had gotten for me and walked over to Bella. Slowly, I unhooked my belt and slid it from its loops. Letting the smooth leather run through my fingers, I folded it in half.

"I want you to use this."

If anyone was shocked they didn't let it show. Bella relinquished the whip to Alice and put one small hand out to receive my belt. Once she had it she held it over her head and put her lips into a demanding frame, the red lipstick making it all the more striking.

"Is this what you had in mind," she said huskily.

Suddenly, I found myself wanting to proposition this girl and I knew, if I could get her alone, I would.

It was only a matter of time.


	3. It's All In The Game

The Notorious Bella Swan

A Collaboration Piece By toxicbluecrayon and AmandaCullen84

Chapter Three: It's All In The Game

BPOV

Sweet God...he gave me his belt...he gave me the belt right off his trim waist and asked me to spank Rosie's ass with it...

This should have concerned me: normally, I declined such requests in fear that it'd make us furthermore vulnerable to the client. I also was fearful that I would hurt my assigned partner. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt anyone, especially my best friend who was resting across my thighs right now.

I looked down at Rosalie briefly. Her porcelain like face was facing my own; neck craned in what looked like a painful position. Her hazel eyes had shown no fears as she simply nodded at me. My eyes trailed back up his black clad legs, up his torso, grazing his hand brandishing the belt, until I finally met his face.

I bit my bottom lip as a coy smile stretched across my cherry red lips. Heavens, he was a dreamy sight to look at.

_Bella...snap out of it...he is a __client_. _Stop looking at him like a dog in heat....stop it...stop it....stop it...._

"Bella? Time is precious..." Alice murmured in my ear when Edward turned to Jasper to answer his question; her voice filled with hints of worry and impatience.

I blinked twice before retracting the belt from his outstretched hand, "Yes, of course. Go sit down, Edward. Enjoy the show..."

As I watched him sit down on the chair Jasper had provided him, I slowly raised my hand in the air; the leather of the folded belt was still warm from the contact to Mr. Cullen's waist. I flicked my wrist back, causing the leather to slap against my forearm. Jasper smiled at Alice from behind his camera before looking at me, nodding.

I licked my lips slowly as he watched me with such intensity. I returned his attention with a wicked smirk, cutting my eyes to make myself even more in charge.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she asked gutturally before biting down on my bottom lip; my sly smile growing as I watched his eyes hungrily stalk my body.

"Mmm...that is perfect....Bella..." His voice came out strong and demanding. He rested back in the chair, folding his arms in front of him. "Now, punish her."

"Okay ladies, first shot. Please follow Edward's exact instructions," Jasper directed as he began to snap the photos.

--------------------------

Rosalie and I both worked our magic for Edward and the camera; striking various poses beyond the typical spanking. We also showed off our rope tying skills, well, at least I did as Rosalie complied to being the submissive once again upon Edward's wishes. Each of his demands were husky in tone as well as menace in substance.

"I want you to dominate her, Bella. Show her who is the boss around here....show _me_ who runs this show..." His moist blushing lips remained straight until I gently pulled Rosalie's long blonde hair, causing her head to jerk back so that she was looking right into my eyes.

"Such a naughty girl, Rosalie. ..you like it when I tie you up and beat your ass till its blue, don't you?"

Rosalie moaned and nodded as I traced her black lace covered breasts with the tip of my riding crop. Without warning, I gently clapped the crop against one of her pebbled nipples that had puckered up through the fabric. She gasped and moaned as I repeated the action once more. Licking my lips, I looked up at Edward, waiting for a cue that he was enjoying the scene. I didn't have to wait long: once our eyes met, the tip of his tongue crept out between his lips like a cobra, moistening the petal like buds...god, they looked so soft. Then, unexpectedly, he smiled sexily at me and _winked _at me.

I could feel the blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks...the sticky perspiration from the romps and the hot studio lighting began to collect at my hair line, in between my breasts, on my inner thighs and behind my knees; making the patent leather squeak against my alabaster skin and the black thigh high nylons I had been wearing...

But that wasn't what was shocking the hell out of me...it was the fact that just looking at him, allowing him to dazzle me from across the room, was making me wet.

Oh dear, sweet God...what the hell was wrong with me? I'm never like this...I wasn't this way for anyone before...what makes him so different?

We had finished one roll of film and Jasper was reloading the camera with some more when Edward cleared his throat. His jade green eyes remained affixed to Rosalie's lengthy, toned legs that was comfortably stretched out on the ottoman in front of the chair; they glistened in the bright overhead light with a dew-like perspiration. I began to feel a little envious, but more so poignant than any other emotion. I guess I should be used to the second rate lifestyle; Rosalie was considered Whitlock's best pin-up and in terms of the most requests for sit-ins, she over ranked me by a few dozen. I watched cheerlessly as Edward finally found the words to speak, his eyes remaining on her.

"Jasper? Alice? I wish to focus my attention on one model now. Could everyone but her clear the room? I promise to remain scrupulous..."

Jasper sighed and looked down at Alice, as if to ask her for her opinion. The Whitlocks, despite the client's social esteem in Chicago, always remained guarded. We seldom ever did a private session and RARELY are we left alone with a client. In fact, not once have I been propositioned by a client for more privacy. Sadly, I felt tonight I wasn't going to be my first encounter in that regard. I was almost positive that I was the one going to be leaving.

Alice looked at Edward then us for a moment before nodding, "Okay...sure."

Jasper was getting ready to remove the camera from the folding stand before Edward shook his head gently, "Leave it."

Jasper nodded once before wrapping his arm around Alice, guiding her towards the stairwell. That's when I took my cue and began to stand up, leaving Rosalie perched on the arm of the easy chair; proud as a peacock. Slowly, I made my way off the set. As I walked past Edward's chair, I felt a gentle, but firm grip my wrist that stopped me from continuing my walk of shame to the door. I turned to see Edward staring deep into my eyes...damn him and his dazzling. What did he want?

"Bella...I desire your company. Would you please stay and keep me company?"

I felt myself blink. One. Two. Three. Blink. Blink. Blink.

Nope...I wasn't imagining this...he was really asking me to stay rather than Rosalie, "Um..."

Without taking his eyes off mine, he his voice gave a simple command directed toward a stunned Rosalie.

"Rosalie, would you be so kind and give us a little seclusion?"

Rosalie sighed and it was a clear indicator that she was shocked as well as livid, "Fine...customer is always right."

Begrudged, Rosalie slipped her uncomfortable heels off and trudged off down the stairs behind the Whitlocks. It wasn't until we heard the door close until we started talking again.

-------------------------

"Bella, please go lay down on that chaise in the corner. I want you to relax, okay?"

I mustered the energy to move my trembling legs as calmly as possible across the set; following his exact instructions. I carefully fell back onto the chaise and instantly sighed in content as the cool beige leather made contact with my scorching body. For winter, it was ungodly hot in the garret. My sigh caused Edward to look up from his task of removing the camera from its tripod. I blushed as he smiled slowly; making his way over to me with the camera, "Comfortable?"

I bit my bottom lip shyly and nodded, "Very...it gets so hot up here during shoots."

He nodded as he kneeled beside me to brush back a few loose strands of hair that had fallen in my face. If he was nervous around women, he certainly did not show it. I watched as he scanned my body slowly with an intensity that made my bones quake. I felt my lacy panties cling to my damp core and I began to pray that he couldn't smell my arousal. How awkward would that be?

His eyes grazed up and down the plains of my body before coming to a stop on my breasts that were spilling out just enough to show the dusty rose color of each of my areolas. This didn't bother me. I watched him slowly smile before looking up at me. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for him to change his mind and ask for Rosalie.

It remained so silent for what seemed like minutes rather than mere seconds. Then, he began to lick his lips before speaking his first request.

"Bella...Jasper mentioned to me in a preparatory meeting that you have done some semi-nude modeling, so I was just curious...would you mind taking off the corset? It's hot in here, after all."

I bit my lip as I slowly nodded. God, why did I feel like a virgin again? I'm getting paid good money for this shot. I wasn't going to get all gaga now. I sat up, not realizing how close he was to me as he kneeled down on the floor beside the chaise. I turned so I was facing him, each of my boot clad legs grazing his sides; wanting to please him. I kept my eyes on his as I slowly unclasped the front of the corset. I moved my fingers slowly down to each clasp until I reached the one that fell in the valley between my breasts. This eyelet was warped slightly from excess wear and I've been meaning to ask Jasper and Alice if we could get another. Edward sensed I was having trouble and before I could half-meaningfully protest, his hands gently pushed mine out of the way to rest on the seat beside each hip. I watched with a caught breath as he carefully eased each eyelet apart, allowing his fingertips to sneak light strokes to my newly exposed skin. I bit my bottom lip hard to keep from mewling.

Fuck...those fingertips _must_ have felt good in other places too.

_Stop it, Bella. Stop. Stop. Stop. He is a client and you are simply his guilty pleasure. Please him, take the money, and don't look back._

Stupid internal voice...

Finally, he unclasped the last eyelet and slowly pushed the corset apart; throwing it beside the chaise. He surveyed my body with absolute silence; paying close detail to my pebbled nipples right down to the patch of skin that rested between my navel and the waist band of my low rising panties and garter belt set.

Audaciously, I leaned forward toward his left ear. _This is all just a show, Bella. This is nothing more than another gig. Acting._.._it cannot and will not be any more than this..._

My lips and the tip of my tongue lightly traced the shell of his ear, making him gasp quietly, "Like what you see?"

I felt him turn his face slightly, nuzzling the side of my neck briefly before murmuring, "Lovely...but it's not all about the vanity of the subject's goods...it's about how the subject works the goods that I find quite appealing."

Resting his palm against my stomach, his calloused fingertips pressing downward as they traced the waistband of my panties, he pushed me back down in a lying position. He grinned mischievously as he held up the camera to take the first picture.

"Smile, Bella."

-------------------------

The time passed quickly; the stars were glowing faint in the horizon about the city outside the small, dusty windows of the attic as sounds of the camera clicked in the background. I was now sitting partially nude on the window sill with a small tumbler of scotch on the rocks in my hand. A faint, cool breeze blew between the cracks of the window and caressed my skin like a new lover...

Oh, how I was beginning to wish that breeze was Edward's hands.

In between shots, Edward and I would talk about our general lives and hobbies. We didn't delve too deeply into personal matters since we mutually wanted to keep some information limited for the sake of my occupation and his social breeding. We kept it all simple.

He told me his favorite book was A Brave New World.

I told him that mine was Wuthering Heights, which seemed to impress him.

His favorite color was blue.

My favorite color changed often...but tonight, I would say it was jade green.

We both kept prattling about, at ease with each other, until he finally stopped and looked down at his pocket watch.

"Damn...it's nearly ten o'clock..."

"Oh? Oh! I didn't even realize..." I blushed slightly at my rambling and this seemed to make him laugh. He reached over and took the glass of scotch out of my hand that we both had been nursing over the last couple of hours. He threw the glass back and spilled the smooth liquid into his mouth in one gulp. I bit my bottom lip as I watched his Adam's apple strain against the pale skin of his neck. He slowly pulled the glass away from his lips and that's when I began to giggle.

He half smirked, "What?"

I stifled my giggles and bent my index finger slightly, beckoning him, "C'mere."

He came forward so he was close enough for me to grab him by his black silk tie. I gently pulled him down, his lips oh so close to my own. Oh god, why did he have to be so attractive?

"You have a teeny bit of my lipstick on you..." I managed to murmur as I slowly allowed my fingers to reach up to gently rub the red tint of his upper and bottom lip. His warm breath, so minty and delicious, washed over my fingers and face. His vibrant green eyes pierced mine with what I could have mistaken as lust. I quickened my pace slightly and was at last done removing the redness of my lipstick that had been originally pressed to the lip of the glass.

Oh, how I wished my lipstick was smeared on his lips from kissing him. His lips...so soft under my fingertips...I could only imagine how incredible they'd feel moving slowly down my aching body...

"Bella..."

I pulled myself away from my fantasy to see that Edward was still a few centimeters away from me. He was still staring at me with that odd look still highlighted across his face.

"Y-yes?"

He looked at me a few seconds more before reaching into his pocket; pulling out a cream colored business card. I watched as his hand with the card fell down onto my right knee gently. He slowly began caressing my knee, watching me for a reaction of protest.

I was in no way going to protest his hands on my body...not like this.

His hand continued to slowly caress my kneecap before trailing up and down my inner thigh, dangerously close to the apex between my legs. I couldn't help but purr as his fingertips teased the skin of my inner thigh near the band of my stocking. He sighed, almost nervously, I looked up at him worriedly and got this urge to comfort him. I wanted to run my fingers through his messy bronze hair in effort to relax him, but I restrained myself.

_He's your client...not your boyfriend or husband. Get a grip on yourself, Bella..._

Finally, he cleared his throat, " Bella, I normally don't do this. I'm not one to let my fantasy rule my life, but you, you are one fantasy I'd like to explore..."

Then, hesitantly, he slid his business card under the band of my thigh high; allowing his fingertips to briefly trace a small patch of skin that had been hidden from view tonight by the thick nylon stocking.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as he leaned in to slowly trace my bottom lip with the tip of his hot tongue. I allowed my lips to part for a purr to escape. He was so close to my body that my still naked nipples grazed the black tailored vest he was wearing. His tongue traced across my bottom lip once more back to the right corner of my lips where it had started. Slowly, he planted a gentle kiss in that corner before pulling away. I looked up at him, shell shocked. What the hell just happened?!

He smiled smugly at me before caressing my inner thighs once more, "Think it over and call me soon?"

All I could do was nod.

"Good...sweet dreams, vixen."

"Y-yeah...you too..." I murmured as I watched him exit the attic. I pressed my fingers to my moistened lips, trying to fathom what had happened.

I gave up a ten minutes later and regained enough composure to reach down to pull his card from my thigh high stocking. Flipping it over, I read:

_**Edward A. Cullen**_

_**Attorney-at-law**_

_**254 State Street**_

_**Chicago, Illinois. **_

_**Phone: IL-87662**_

I read the card once more before tucking it into the pocket of the robe that I had slipped on. I knew that this was pretty much a no-no at Whitlock's and was deeply worried that this would be an ultimate betrayal...it would be awful if this night or any night involving Edward and I were to be aired out by the brutal Chicago press. With him being so highly regarded, it was possible.

I felt so perplexed and at a loss what to do. Did I want to call him? Did I want to carry out something that was strictly fantasy outside regular business hours?

I looked out at the glowing lights of the city surrounding me then back down at the camera Edward had left perched on the window sill. Carefully, I reached down to grasp it in both hands, looking at it as if it held the answer. A moment or two had passed when I finally let out a strained sigh.

"Oh, what the hell...what harm would it do? I'm just trying to make a client happy..."

I set the camera back down on the sill and made my way back to the dressing room to change back into a clean-cut conservative woman of the fifties.

It does seem like I'm always in character. For once, I wished that I could see what real life was like.

A/N: Okay, so it may not be the best, but it will be getting much hotter soon. Thanks for all the wonderful comments! Keep the feedback coming and we'll keep updating! ;-) And yes, L&SV will be updated again in the next couple of days!

-Toxicbluecrayon


	4. Step by Step

**Ok here is the latest installment of our collaboration. We reallyk hope you enjoy it! We love to hear the feedback and with this story being so original, we'd love to know what you think and what you would like to see come out of it! Be sure to check both toxicbluecrayon and my own other stories!**

The Notorious Bella Swan

A Collaboration Piece By toxicbluecrayon and AmandaCullen84

Chapter Four: Step By Step

BPOV

It was the next evening after my private photo session with Edward. I still had his business card, now tucked in between the fresh, crisp pages of A Brave New World. I had picked up a copy of Edward's favorite book out of curiosity that morning; right after my weekly trip to the Arden make-up counter.

After my errands, I made my way back to my apartment and curled up on the sofa with my new book. I managed to make my way through chapter seven when Emmett, my roommate of one year, came barging in through the door; muttering of lousy, messy drunkards. I peeked over the top of my book, disgruntled that my silent bliss had be swiftly interrupted, to see Emmett unbuttoning the front of his once white, beer drenched dress shirt. He held it up in disgust; surveying it with his critical eyes.

" Great...Rosie is going to be _thrilled_ when she sees this stain! She had just bought me this a week ago...FUCK!"

I shook my head in disproval, "Hello, Emmett...I told you not to wear that this morning, but as always, you cease to listen to me."

"Well, fuck Bella, Rosie bought it for me and it makes me feel like she is there with me," he paused as I made a gagging noise, "Fuck you B, fuck you."

He tussled my hair as he walked by. Emmett and I had a relationship that was like that from the start. Then, when he started dating Rose it just solidified it. We were our own family. Misfits thrown together by fate.

"Rosie will be here in an hour, I hate to ask you B, I really do, but could you soak this for me while I shower?" Emmett's eyes begged me to save him.

"Oh fine, damn it. Just this once," I stood and yanked the beer stained shirt out of his burly hands.

"Thanks," he said as he crushed me in a hug.

As I stood at our sink in our modest kitchen my though returned to the card turned bookmark. I didn't know this man; this Edward Cullen. Did I want to be involved in helping him live out his fantasies? Part of me, a large part of me, was screaming out to do it. To take the chance because that is why I had come here. To live my life. The rest of me, the part that was still a girl from small town Forks, was telling me to be guarded.

I needed advice.

As I was throwing Emmett's shirt in with the other whites that needed washing, Rose walked through the front door.

"B? Em? where are you guys?" her voice called through the apartment.

"Kitchen," I yelled back.

Rose walked through the door, her blond hair swaying behind her, a huge smile on her face. She was always like a broody sun on a cloudy day. When she was happy, she was infectious. When she was moody, we all felt it. Today, it seemed, she was in a good mood. all the better for my little mission.

"Hey there, Bells...where's Em? He should have been home by no-"

I smiled weakly, still prattling through my own dilemma, "Calm down. Rosalie. He's in the shower washing all the day's cheap beer and drunkard sins away. He'll be out soon though."

I turned my attention back to our trusty Thor spinner washer as it began to fill with warm water. It, luckily, came with the apartment and was a major selling point for me. Two weeks after I got to Chicago, I had begun the difficult process of apartment hunting. It only took a day for me to find out that swinging an apartment on my own in one of the most expensive cities in the country was a near impossible task for someone who was, at that time, living off a meager one-time alimony check from her ex-husband combined with the last check and tips she had received from her previous waitress job at Carver's Diner.

When I say I left Forks with the clothes off my back, I meant it in every sense. At the time, I didn't think of what I was going to do in terms of a job and living arrangements...I just wanted out. At the age of seventeen, I had been married to Mike Newton; a 23-year-old hired hand down at McClanahan Lumber Mill. I was young, stupid, and thought I was in love. Dad was compelled to sign off on the marriage by the simple fact that Mike had a decent income. My father had wanted the best for me. He and I both didn't realize then what kind of hardships I would endure in the hands of my new husband.

If I stayed....no, I wasn't going to think of what would have happened and I certainly wasn't going to think about the past that I was trying to leave behind. I shook my head lightly in effort to dispel those thoughts before reaching for the small box of Dash laundry detergent. I carefully measured the correct amount before pouring it in the basin and affixing the lid.

When it was all said and done, I could easily say that I was lucky to find this apartment and a great roommate. At first, I was leery about living with a man; who also owned the Irish pub named McCarty's two floors below us. It's normally frowned upon living with the opposite sex unless you were married, but Emmett was different. We clicked right off the bat; able to banter each other in ease like two siblings. Emmett even made me a deal: if I kept the place tidy and worked at least twice a week down in the bar he would not only give me a reasonable discount on the rent, he'd also let me keep any tips I made.

I was so thankful to have a roommate and a friend like him.

"...Bella, are you even listening to me?" Rosalie's broke through my barriers, causing me to whip my head around to look at her apologetically, "What, Rose?"

She sighed and shook her head, her blond curls bouncing against the middle of her back and across her cheeks. "Bells? Are you alright? I mean, you have been in a daze since last night..."

"I...well, I've been meaning to talk to yo...."

"ROSIE DOLL! I didn't even hear you come in! Normally, I hear the gates of Heaven creak open when they let my angel out on good behavior..." Emmett came barreling into the cramped utility room to embrace Rosalie from behind. Rosalie tittered as she rolled her eyes, "Em...don't be so corny...please..."

I faked another gag before nodding in agreement, "Yes, Em...please stop."

"Alright Bella, spill," Rose said after freeing herself from Em.

"Well. you remember Mr. Cullen right?" I broached the subject while fidgeting.

"Sure. Handsome lawyer, not nearly as handsome as you though, Em," Rose saved herself just in time.

"He gave me his card and, even though I wouldn't normally and he is out of my league, I'm really thinking of calling him," I bit my lip as I spoke and looked down at my feet.

The a strange thing happened, instead of Rose answering me Em did. He rarely ever joined in on these types of conversations. They made him uncomfortable.

"Do it B. Rosie here wasn't in my league, but I took a chance and I talked to her and I couldn't be happier that I did. You never know what's out there until you put your hand out to test the waters," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you listen to Emmett he's being such a dumbass right now! You don't know that man at all. Maybe he gets off on strangling girls and watching them die! What then Bella? Alice and Jasper won't be there to save you then," Rose exploded.

"Rosie, doll, don't take this the wrong way, but shut the fuck up would ya? I'm not your type. We met in a bar. I was covered in beer and for all you knew I coulda been some kind of murderer. Why don't you step off it and calm down. B is an adult and I think she should take this chance," Em spoke calmly to a clearly irate Rose.

I could see Rose was on the edge of one hell of a tirade and I didn't really want to hear it. It was my decision after all, why should I listen to her bullshit theories on life when she clearly had done the same thing herself. Sure, Em wasn't some guy painting a pleather cover fantasy using us as models. Maybe that should have been what set it apart, but, really, it wasn't that different.

"Hey, guys. Yo! Before you rip each other apart making my choice for me, shouldn't I get a say?" I interjected just as Rose had opened her mouth and crossed her arms.

"Fine. do what you want, but don't expect me to plan your funeral," Rose stomped out of the kitchen and down the hall to Em's room.

Emmett breathed out a frustrated sigh, "She doesn't get it nor, but she will B. She will."

Em wrapped me in a big bear hug and strolled off, humming to himself, to face the lion in his bedroom.

Flipping on the light as I entered, I walked into my bedroom. What would I decide? Maybe I did need to take that chance. Possibly, the need was more than just purely sexual. I believed in fate, maybe this was mine calling out to me with its tempting riding crop. The card beckoned me from page 55 of A Brave New World. I slid it out from between the pages and bit my lip nervously.

It smelled faintly of the outdoors and old spice. I stared and the number.

_Come on Bella, stop being such a coward and call!_I scolded myself silently.

As I pushed out a single irritated breath, I picked up the phone and dialed.

One.

Two.

Three.

Damn it, if it goes passed four I'm hanging up.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking," his smooth velvety voice reached out to me from across the line.

My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't get out my greeting. Shit! what if I called and he hung up because my own reservations kept me from even uttering a simple, Hello?

"Hello?" he said again.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan," I stumbled over my words as though my tongue was wrapped in paper, "Rarely in this world does a fantasy call you up and give you the chance to live it, but this is your lucky day, Mr. Cullen, because this is exactly what is happening to you now."

The line was silent for a moment and my confidence faded.

"Who am I to deny fate, Isabella, when it calls me up on the phone and calls me by my name?" his husky voice answered as I heard a door click shut in the background.

My heart thudded so loudly in my chest that I was certain he could hear it.

"Then, as your very own fate incarnate, I offer myself to you on one night of your choosing this weekend," I tried to hide the excitement in my voice with the same huskiness he had showed.

"Then I choose Friday night, my house. I'll be home by seven. Be prompt. I'll be waiting with more anticipation than you can know," He replied, "I'll leave directions with Jasper."

"Friday, seven. I hope you are sincere about waiting because you should always answer when opportunity knocks," after speaking my goodbyes I hung up.

Wednesday morning. It was only Wednesday morning. This week was dragging on with the pace of a dead snail.

I rolled out of bed, shutting off my loud ringing alarm, and sighed. Today I needed to go to Whitlock's and pick up the directions. If only it was Friday, every morning I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. As I pulled on my stockings, I imagined his fingers removing them, it wasn't helping my cause.

When I was finally dressed, did my hair, and placed my hat on my head, I began my walk to Whitlock's. The midweek morning traffic dashed past by me; filling the cool Chicago air with the rhythmic beats and purrs of humming engines, short taps of angry horns, and the faint, short skids of car tires coming to a halt to avoid crashing into stalled cars around them. I would occasionally stop and look through the shop windows; half looking in interest. It wasn't until I was passing the Marshall's ladies' boutique window that I saw something that peaked my interest: a gorgeous dusky blue two piece suit. It was simple; with a 3/4 sleeved jacket and a pencil skirt that ended at mid-knee.

If I hadn't had an appointment with Jasper, I would have gone straight in and bought it, but I didn't want to run late so I made a mental note to come back and buy it. It was probably more money than I could afford, but the meeting on Friday was worth it. I continued walking on until I reached Whitlock's. It was a little bit of a schlep from our apartment, but I loved to be outside and didn't mind it.

As I opened the door I heard the familiar ring of the bell telling Alice and Jasper someone had arrived.

Hey Bella. Jazz is waiting for you upstairs, he has everything you need," Alice said, the beaming smile on her face her own mark of approval.

I made my way up the tight, musty, old stairs and found my way passed our sets to Jasper's office. Jasper was a very orderly man, bordering on military precision. That made sense though, since he had been in the air force Jasper was great. He was kind and supportive. He adored Alice. To the outside he seemed stand offish and angry, but that wasn't him at all.

I found him sitting at his desk, a small pair of reading glasses halfway down his nose, going over the monthly books.

"Come on in, Bella," his southern drawl was more pronounced today than usual.

I came in and sat down, the old leather chair creaking under my weight. Jasper obviously needed a moment, so I crossed my ankles and found a comfortable position. His office was decorated with pictures of Alice and his air force buddies. One picture, that I had never noticed before , caught my eye. Jasper, his curly blond hair sheared off, stood with his arm around a dark haired cocky looking man with a lopsided grin. The man looked familiar, his tie tucked into his shirt, and it struck me suddenly that this was Edward Cullen.

So that's how they knew each other. No wonder he was so implicitly trusted.

"So, Bella, I hear you have a meeting with Edward on Friday," Jasper knocked me out of my thoughts as he began.

"I do, are you ok with that Jasper? I don't know how you know Edward," I lied, "but I would love to know how you feel about this."

"Well," he began, "Edward and I were in the same unit in the air force. We were close and he is really the only one I have stayed in contact with form the war. He's really a good guy, he just has some baggage, like we all do, from the war. He was injured on Iwo Jima," he paused, running a shaky hand through his hair, "It was pretty bad, Bella. If things get serious between you guys you should be prepared. He barely escaped with his life and has the scars to back that up. He won't hurt you, but you shouldn't expect him to be overly emotional towards you either. Some things happened over there that he will have to tell you on his own. I'm pulling for you though."

"So you approve then?" I asked, my head hurting from all the vagueness.

"Yea, I suppose I do," he replied, a wide grin spreading over his face.

After that confusing conversation, he handed me a paper with directions to Edward's home. I almost had to look twice. I had assumed his home would be on state street because his office was located there, but I was wrong. He lived in the Wicker Park area. One of the more affluent parts of the city.

On the way back to the apartment, I stopped and picked up the dress. I was glad I'd been window shopping on my way in. A smile played at the corners of my mouth. Hopefully Edward would feel the same.

The next two days seemed to drag on and on. I worked my shift at Em's bar, managing to avoid any inappropriate grabbing, and did a shoot with Alice and Em. The busy schedule did nothing to keep my mind distracted. It had been hard and nerve wracking, but I was finally on my way to Edward's

I had decided to take a cab, using all my tips from the previous two days, and was glad as I watched the rain pour down from the window. I wouldn't have wanted to ruin my dress or my hair. I'd decided to leave it down and let the natural waves show. The dark hair in contrast with my light skin always made my red lipstick really pop.

The cab pulled up to a Chicago style bungalow, it was brick and had beautiful windows all along the front portion of the house. It was perfect for Edward. I gave the cabbie his money and hopped out. There was a wrought Iron fence that enclose the property and a small gate, which I opened with ease.

Nerves crept from my stomach into my through, forming a tight knot. The closer I got to the door the tighter that knot became. The soft sound of the rain on my umbrella did nothing to sooth me. As I raised one shaking hand to knock on his front door only one thing was on my mind.

What if this man was my own personal fate, but he couldn't return the feelings?


	5. Rhapsody In Blue

The Notorious Bella Swan

A Collaboration Piece By toxicbluecrayon and AmandaCullen84

Chapter Five: Rhapsody in Blue

BPOV

I waited nervously outside the front door of Edward's bungalow; a part of me was tempted to just burst through the door without the formal invite and then the other half was tempted to make a run for it. Just as I was about to take a step backward toward the porch steps, the door creaked open.

"Bella? You are just in time," Edward smiled at me crookedly as he leaned against the door frame. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a crisp white dress shirt, polished black dress shoes, and a black silk tie in a loose knot. His jade green eyes glowed bright and his hair was a messy disarray, but it worked for him. Then again, I can't imagine any look not working to his favor.

I smiled, biting the plump center of my bottom lip, as I took a step forward into the light that was now bathing a small portion of the porch. His eyes grew big as he looked me over; admiring my new dress.

"Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?" I pirouetted slowly so he could appraise the color of the dress against my skin or how it hugged my curves subtly. When I was facing him once again, he was staring intensely at me. Slowly, he nodded, releasing a guttural sigh.

"Yes, you look lovely tonight, Bella," his tongue peeked out between his parted lips and swiftly traced his plump bottom lip before one of his thin hands reached up to comb through his unkempt bronze hair.

I shyly bit my bottom lip as a I fantasized about being that tress of hair that caressed the apex of his fingers or being that bottom lip that was moistened by his smooth tongue. I felt my knees knock slightly at the thought of that tongue or those hands moving around my...

"Bella? Would you care to come in now?" I refocused my gaze on Edward, who had stepped to the side of the door; making a clearing for me to enter. I smiled gently before bowing my head once in acceptance before stepping inside the small, dimly lit hallway. I took a brief look around the hall, living room and built in kitchen as he closed the door. The open space was simple and uniform. Dark cherry furnishings blended in with the masculine chocolate brown leather sofa with two matching wingback chairs that flanked a modest brick fire place. Candlelight from several small vanilla votives flickered and danced against the sage green walls of the open area. In the right corner of the room was a medium sized projection screen and a few feet away from it was a reel to reel projector perched on a stack of thick leather bound books. A few black and white photographs of vast country landscapes were strategically placed along the walls. Even though the space was lovely in its own way, it still lacked a sense of home; a woman's touch.

Edward's hand gently rested at the small of my back and slowly we made our way over to the sofa. With one hand still resting on the small of my back, he raised the other one to rest against my stomach; gently giving me a light push in a silent request for me to sit down. I eased myself down into the plush cushions; the back of my stocking clad legs made contact with the cool leather causing me to shiver slighter. I watched as he slowly slid his hands off my body, reaching for my purse. He slowly removed the purse from my lap and set it with careful ease on the end table next to me. Smiling coyly, he stood straight up; keeping his warm jade eyes paired with mine.

"Dinner is almost ready. In the meantime, did you want a something to drink? Water? Lemonade? Perhaps a glass of Chablis?"

He made dinner? I was impressed. "Um...Chablis sounds excellent. Edward, you really didn't have to make anything...I mean, you just got off work..."

He chuckled huskily as he ran his nimble fingers through his hair once more, "I didn't say I cooked dinner; I simply said it was almost ready. I'm going to go get everything together. Why don't you go through these reels and see what you would like to watch while we eat? I have no preference." He handed me the small stack of reels before walking back toward the kitchen. I began lazily thumbing through the thin boxes of reels in effort of finding something decent to watch:

Penny Serenade...no, too depressing.

Revolut of the Zombies...hmm...no, doesn't set the proper mood.

Swing Hostess...no, not in the mood for musicals.

I continued to flip through the reels until I reached the bottom: Dracula starring Bela Lugosi. It had just about everything: horror, some action, suspense, and a sense of eroticism. Absolutely perfect.

"So, did you find anything?" Edward returned carrying a plain black serving tray with two wine glasses filled with Chablis, another bottle of wine, and two white containers of Chinese next two a dessert plate consisting of two spring rolls and two fortune cookies. I smiled and held up the Dracula reel box pending his approval. He grinned and set the tray down on the round brown leather ottoman in front of us before reaching over to take movie out of my trembling hand. "Perfect choice," he murmured as he opened up the box and carefully lifted the reel out. I reached out toward the tray to claim my glass of wine as he began installing the reel to the projector; his strong back muscles strained against the white dress shirt as he moved and arranged the dangling film where needed. I felt warmth flow through my cheeks as I imagined what the rest of his body looked like as it moved...particularly when it was in mid thrust. I bit my tender bottom lip to stifle the quiet moan that managed to escape my throat.

In a meager effort to relax, I took a sip of the rich Chablis and patiently waited until Edward's velvety voice filled my senses.

"The movie is about to start."

-----------------------------------------

We had reached the part in the movie where Dracula claimed Lucy when I began to feel full from the lo mien and spring roll. I leaned forward to set the half empty container of lo mein back onto the tray and refilled my glass of wine. Taking a small sip, I slowly leaned back into the sofa. My left arm brushed lightly against Edward's side as I refocused my attention on the screen. We had remained silent most of the evening; not really being attentive to each other's company. Edward would occasionally acknowledging my presence with hesitant caresses against my stocking covered knee, but nothing more.

Frankly, I was becoming slightly impatient.

I looked over at Edward; his profile dimly lit by the background of the projection light and dying candles around us. The green pools of his eyes remained locked with Lugosi's movement; his bottom lip captured between his straight white teeth. My eyes trailed down to his throat and his chest that slowly would rise and fall with each passing second. He wasn't aware that I was looking at him; just waiting for him to make a move.

Then again, he did say in so many words and actions, that he wanted to be controlled for once.

I thought over my latent actions carefully; weighing out the reactions of each. I didn't want to creep him out or go overboard on the desire to be controlled. I prattled on internally, nervous that I'd mess this up being it was my very first time acting out a scene with a client: a client that I found highly attractive. Then, with the twelve chimes of the nearby grandfather clock, I realized that I had little time to act and for all I knew, this was a test. A test that could make or break my opportunity to see him again whether it be at Whitlock's or here.

I mimicked Lugosi's slow creeping on the screen; leaning slowly near my prey as he remained spellbound to the silvery hues of the projection screen. I smiled coyly as my right hand slid onto his chest with a hint of hesitation. Slowly, I moved in, like Dracula cornering a hypnotized Mina; closer to his ear lobe. I could hear his breath quicken over the loud thumping of my heart beat and then, with soothing exhale of my breath, I murmured lightly into his ear, "Mr. Cullen...it is your responsibility as a host and as my servant to pleasure me. I am becoming very impatient right now. As your mistress for the evening, I demand you to give me the pleasure I rightly deserve...I demand you to live out your fantasy..._I demand you to fuck me now._" I traced my lips down the soft shell of his ear until I reached his fleshy lobe, gently biting down. His gasp filled my aroused senses and I could feel the sheer lace of my virginal white panties become slightly wet.

His face turned to meet mine; the green orbs of his eyes glittered with the flickering of the reel's now ignored images flashing across the screen. I took the time to memorize every glorious part of his face: his chiseled jaw line, sculptured nose, the curve of his velvety smooth lips, and the thick row of black lashes that framed his eyes so well in the darkness. It was easy to fall victim to his spell. I had to be strong: determined, fearless, and bold. I had to control him even though I found it hard to control myself. I had to actually play a role of a mistress rather than just pose as one.

There were no cameras or bright lights; just the tepid light that the projector and scattered votives provided...and Edward.

Releasing a hushed breath, I stood up slowly and moved in front of him; blocking the screen that stood behind me. Pushing his legs apart with my left knee, I moved in between him where I was now at arms' length. Our eyes remained affixed on each other as I slowly moved my hands up my side to the grasp the cool metallic clasp of the zipper between the pads of my index finger and thumb. Ever so slowly, I pulled the clasp downward; his lips curving into an erotic lopsided smile as the faint sound of the zipper parting apart mixed in with the screams of Mina Harker filled the room. I leisurely allowed the straps of the dress to slide down my shoulders and arms; creating a puddle at my feet.

I continued to undress as the hunt for Dracula remained perpetual in the background; his eyes watched, ablaze with desire, as I discarded my white satin half slip, lacy white bra, and matching panties. All that I kept on was the white garter belt, nude thigh high stockings, and muted white stiletto heels. I stood there for a moment longer; silently encouraging to appraise my body. A smile played on his lips as he raised his hands upward to grasp both my hips.

Swiftly, I swatted him away. He stared at me with a hint of confusion and impatience. I reached out to gently caress his chin, "Mr. Cullen, I do believe I'm the one calling the shots. Do not touch me unless I grant you permission, understood?"

He merely nodded...and I took this as opportunity. My hand reluctantly abandoned his chin and slowly trailed across his right jaw line, behind the curve of his ear to the nape of his neck. With sudden urgency, my fingers grazed upward; tangling themselves into the thicket of bronze locks right about his neck. A pained, but very pleasured groan escaped his lips as I tugged roughly.

"Is that understood, Mr. Cullen?" I asked mellifluously, but with a sliver of demand.

"Yes..."

I tugged his hair once more; relishing how its soft fullness grazed the tender flesh of my palm. He moaned once more before looking up at me; his eyes now hooded in lust. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, mistress."

I smiled wickedly, as if I was posing for the camera. Carefully, I straddled him; pressing my bare, damp core against his hard cock, still confined in those now taunt dress slacks. My right hand was still tangled in his hair as my left tugged roughly at the loose black tie he was wearing. I leaned into him closer so my naked breasts would be flush against his chest that rapidly rose and fell with each ragged breath. Little by little, I began to rub myself into him; relishing the feeling of his hardness pressing against my arousal. I allowed myself to purr in absolute pleasure as I continued to gaze into his eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, I demand you to pleasure me...serve me....now."

_**Author's Note From ToxicBlueCrayon**_

_**Sorry for the delay, folks. Lately, I've been going through this phase (with this story, OLAS, and LASV) where I feel my writing pales in comparison to many of the stories listed on this site as well as others. I needed a little time to kind of reevaluate why I was doing this and, miraculously, I've gotten back to my roots. **_

_**Oh, and a lot of it has to do to the verbal ass kicking that I got from my lovely collaborator, AmandaCullen84. I also got some wonderful motivation from a reader of ours, mom2kandg. She sent an awesome PM to me saying how much she was enjoying the story and asked when our next update was. This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for making me smile when I was at an all time low! ;-) Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Next chapter should, hopefully, be up by the weekend. Amanda and I are going to be working on it together. **_

_**And yes...there will be a lemon.**_

_**Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review or PM your thoughts and suggestions! The more, the merrier! :-)**_


	6. Teaser!

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I have been terrible at updating lately. Real life has been kind of chaotic (doing three people's work at the office is not that easy) and I've really haven't had a large amount of time to write.

However...

I do have some teasers for you all till my next update, which I'm hoping to do (seriously, I mean this) on Saturday. LASV is definitely my top priority update, but in the meantime, you can enjoy some teasers for the OLAS series as well as a new teaser for The Notorious Bella Swan, co-written with AmandaCullen84.

To view the teasers, read my ramblings (consisting of rants, inspirations, and future story projects), please visit my new blog, Her Lips Aren't Sealed. The address is:

h t t p : / / h e r l i p s a r e n t s e a l e d .w o r d p r e s s . c o m /

Be sure to leave your comments or feedback over there or on F.F. :-) Comments inspire me!

Thanks for all your patience. Hopefully I haven't lost you all...

Hugs, -Toxic


End file.
